Wireless communications devices are continually evolving toward higher data rates. While the basis until recently has been approximately 9.6 Kbps for circuit switched connections, the rates are increasing rapidly. Packet switched connections such as Global Packet Radio Service (GPRS) can lead to 28.8 Kbps or higher. With newer technologies such as Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution (EDGE) and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) data rates will evolve through 384 Kbps and continue upwards.
With these higher data rates, it becomes possible using wireless communications devices to send and receive many types of content such as web pages, images, music, voice, text, graphics, software, audio, video, or multimedia. The concept of a wireless Internet becomes attractive as does streaming audio, video, multimedia, and other information with these higher data rate equipped communications devices.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that will allow a user having a wireless communications device to take advantage of these higher data rates to share content located on a device such as a personal computer or laptop with another user having a wireless communications device.